Biventricular pacemakers pace stimulate the left and right ventricles simultaneously. This enables the left ventricle (LV) to pump blood more efficiently.
The coronary sinus is a vein that flows from tributary branches, such as the lateral venous branch and the middle cardiac vein, to the right atrium of the heart. A lead from a biventricular pacemaker lead is often inserted in one of these tributary branches. Such leads are typically inserted into the coronary sinus through the subclavian vein and/or cephalic vein, both of which are easily accessed through a chest wall of a patient. The leads pass through the right atrium and into the coronary sinus.
Currently, biventricular pacing systems use single site pacing of the left ventricle (“LV”) to facilitate cardiac resynchronization therapy. There is data to suggest that dual site LV pacing can benefit patients with poor heart function. This dual site pacing provides simultaneous or sequential stimulation of two LV sites, thereby recruiting more myocardium, reducing myocardial dyssynchrony and enhancing cardiac contractility.
There is also data to suggest that dual site electrical tissue stimulation can be useful for treatment of neurologic disorders such as Parkinson's disease and paralysis, neuromuscular disorders such as multiple sclerosis and amyotrophic lateral sclerosis, and gastrointestinal disorders such as amotility.